


B for Bondage and Discipline

by raja815



Series: ABC Kink [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Gags, Illustrated, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>B for bondage/discipline;</i><br/>A gag; to stop your breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B for Bondage and Discipline

  
for **“Bondage and Discipline”**   


“If you… you beg me, I might let you out.”

Roy couldn’t have begged if he’d wanted to—his mouth was sealed with a studded leather ball gag—but his mouth did try to curve into a smile at the slight falter. Jean’s voice still lacked authority, and the faint reddish tint at the tops of his ears betrayed his lingering shyness. He couldn’t quite slip on the dominant guise Roy so craved as easily as he could slip the leather cords around Roy’s wrists, but he was learning. Oh, yes, learning and learning fast. And unless Roy was very much mistaken, he was beginning to enjoy himself. 

At first he’d barely been able to do it. Military training drummed the notion of “superior officer” into its recruits almost irrevocably, and even someone like Havoc who was often criticized for familiarity had a hard time overcoming it. Sometimes he still slipped and called Roy “sir” even when Mustang was bound and lying prostrate in a slave pose. 

Havoc traced a hand down the side of Roy’s face, fingering the links of metal and leather that obscured Roy’s cheeks. His fingers weren’t steady, but they closed around a buckle and pulled, bringing Roy’s head up level with his own. His other hand yanked the crisscrossed chains around Roy’s chest. When the sharp motion make Roy inhale, he smelled leather and the smoky, sweaty smell of one very aroused second lieutenant. 

“Aren’t you going to beg me?” Jean whispered, and his hands, steadier now, crept along, brushing Roy’s armpits and making him squirm, before they moved upward to tug on the complex knots of leather binding Roy’s arms high above his head. In reaching, Jean's knee pressed against Roy’s groin in painful pressure. Roy shuddered. A muffled moan wrenched its way through the gag and made his breath sputter. 

“No,” Jean whispered, and brought his hands down again, tracing the gag, the collar, the chains on his chest and stomach, skipping over his crotch to the lattice of leather straps binding Roy’s legs so tight the skin swelled outward around the knots. He pressed his fingers into the reddened flesh, momentarily dotting it with white. “No, you won’t say anything, will you? You can’t.”

His hand came back up to the metal ring around Roy’s balls. He tugged it. It pulled the loops of studded leather around his cock tighter, and Roy trembled. Tears welled in his eyes at the smart of pain, and the pain that flooded the pit of his stomach mixed with the heavy push of arousal that had also gathered there.

“You won’t say anything, because you can’t move,” Jean whispered, voice pitched soft and high, as if he were truly realizing this for the first time. The blush was gone from his ears. “You can’t move until I want you to, no matter what…” 

Jean pushed forward in a sudden lurch, pressing his mouth to Roy’s nipple. The pain of the bite made Roy squirm, but the chains held him fast to the press of Jean’s teeth.

“No matter what,” Jean murmured again. “You’re _mine_.” He bit again, and Roy’s muscles spasmed with anticipation.


End file.
